Indoor cycling is a very popular and excellent way for people to maintain and improve fitness. Generally speaking, indoor cycling revolves around an exercise bicycle that is similar to other exercise bicycles with the exception that the pedals and drive sprocket are connected to a flywheel rather than some other type of wheel. Thus, while a user is pedaling, the spinning flywheel maintains some momentum and better simulates the feel of riding a real bicycle. To further enhance the benefits of indoor cycling, fitness clubs often offer indoor cycling classes as a part of their group fitness programs. With such a program, an instructor guides the class through a simulated real world ride including simulating long steady flat sections, hills, sprints, and standing to pedal for extended periods. While numerous different forms of indoor cycles exist, many suffer from common problems. For example, many indoor cycles are hard to adjust in order to provide the proper handlebar height, seat height, and separation between the handlebar and seat for the myriad of different body sizes of the people that might use the indoor cycle. Such difficulties are exaggerated in a group setting or club environment where time is limited and people are constantly adjusting the equipment. Many of these conventional cycles also have inferior flywheel resistance (braking) arrangements where resistance is difficult to fine tune, fades over time, and suffers from other problems.
It is with these issues in mind, among others, that aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.